detroit_become_humanfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Detroit: Become Human Soundtrack
Detroit: Become Human Soundtrack está compuesto por Nima Fakhrara, Philip Sheppard y John Paesano. Fue publicado por Sony Interactive Entertainment. Hay dos versiones de la banda sonora; la edición estándar, que solo tiene 19 pistas, y la edición digital de lujo que tiene 105 pistas en total del juego. El Disco 1 tiene 22 pistas, el Disco 2 tiene 23 pistas, el Disco 3 tiene 27 pistas, el Disco 4 tiene 14 pistas y el Disco 5 tiene 19 pistas. La lista de canciones del Disco 5 es igual a la lista de canciones de la edición estándar. Composición Philip Sheppard compuso la banda sonora de Kara, Nima Fakhrara compuso la banda sonora de Connor y John Paesano compuso la banda sonora de Markus. La secuencia de violonchelo de Sheppard en el tema de Kara se inspiró en las llamas de un fuego de leña, mientras que el motivo en capas provenía de las dos sílabas en su nombre. Fakhrara creó instrumentos personalizados y utilizó sintetizadores vintage para que el sonido pudiera representar la naturaleza robótica de Connor. La música de Paesano se hizo con la idea de que sería "como un himno de la iglesia", personificando la transformación de Markus en un líder. Lista de canciones Edicion Estándar 1. Kara Main Theme 2. Connor Main Theme 3. Markus Main Theme 4. Little One 5. Hostage 6. Something You've Never Seen Before 7. Dark Night 8. Deviant 9. I Am Markus 10. What's Your Mission 11. Fly on Foot 12. I Can't Let My People Die 13. Boom Goes the Music Box 14. I'd Rather Be Alone 15. C Blues 16. Perfect Day 17. Johnny Lawless 18. Midnight Cry 19. Station Edición Digital de Lujo Disco 1 - Connor Soundtrack - Compuesto por Nima Fakhrara 1. Hostage 2. Your Choice 3. Connor and Hank 4. The Interrogation 5. Deviant 6. Investigation 7. Now 8. As I See Them 9. Analysing 10. The Nest 11. They All Look the Same 12. Eden Club 13. One by One 14. The Garden 15. Kamski 16. I Trust You 17. Crossroads 18. What's Your Mission 19. Meet Markus 20. Will You Trust Me 21. Wake Up 22. Connor Main Theme Disco 2 - Kara Soundtrack - Compuesto por Philip Sheppard '' 1. Not Just a Machine 2. Keep Turning 3. Little One 4. Dark Night 5. Song of the Lost Girl 6. Kara Main Theme 7. Lost 8. Run with Me 9. I Am Kara 10. Zlatko 11. Confrontation 12. In the Cold 13. And Then Time Stops 14. What Is a Mother 15. Carousel 16. Buzzkill 17. All This Will Pass 18. By Firelight 19. What Light Breaks 20. Fly on Foot 21. Breathe In 22. No Man Has Borders 23. By the River ''Disco 3 - Markus Soundtrack - Compuesto por John Paesano 1. Epilogue 2. Markus Main Theme 3. Father and Son 4. Something You've Never Seen Before 5. Time to Decide 6. The Junkyard 7. I Am Markus 8. Lost 9. Find Jericho 10. We Can't Save Everyone 11. A False Freedom 12. Treated Like Slaves 13. Time to Take Action 14. Markus' Speech 15. Can We Still Trust Our Machines 16. CyberLife 17. It's Time We Send a Message 18. We Are People 19. It's Up to You to Decide 20. A Huge Mistake 21. The Revolution Is Starting 22. Not Human 23. We Are Not Afraid 24. I Can't Let My People Die 25. Finish the Barricade 26. The Horrors of War 27. This Is the End Disco 4 - Artistas de Detroit 1. Boom Goes the Music Box 2. Straight and Narrow 3. Seven Moons 4. I'd Rather Be Alone 5. C Blues 6. Perfect Day 7. Set Me Free 8. Can't Leave 9. Electric Night 10. Johnny Lawless 11. Midnight Cry 12. Go to Hell 13. Voices in My Head 14. Station Notas *Adam Hochstatter y Braden Kimball trabajaron con John Paesano y compusieron la banda sonora adicional para Markus. Categoría:Detroit: Become Human Categoría:Soundtrack